


Divided we fall

by Nea



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Missing Scene, moustead - Freeform, ruzwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: Separating Ruzwater is not a good idea.





	Divided we fall

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** Once again, all my gratitude goes to "driedflowers" for her help.  
>  **Author's note 2:** Slashy; written for ‘s prompt _Separated_  
>  **Warnings:** Spoilers for CPD‘s episode 309  
>  **Disclaimer:** The show and its characters belong to Dick Wolf and Co.

Mouse and Atwater both look up from Mouse’s laptop at the sounds of steps on the stairs.

Mouse swears as Ruzek enters the office and he and Atwater immediately get up. "What happened?"

There are scratches and bruises on Ruzek’s face, and he is moving a little slower, holding his ribs.

Atwater puts an arm around him for support while Mouse pulls a chair closer so Ruzek can sit down.

"Oh, that..." Ruzek draws out the last word a little. "Kozlow decided to run and start a fight before we could arrest him."

"And you ran into a wall, following him?" Atwater uses Ruzek’s pause to guess, crossing his arms. 

"I got him on the balcony, he wanted to get away, the balustrade broke and we both fell." Ruzek shrugs as if that’s not a big deal.

There’s a moment of silence, where Atwater and Mouse stare at him and then at each other disbelievingly.

"You fell from a balcony," Atwater repeats flatly. "Which floor?"

"It wasn’t really high," Ruzek says. "Besides, I was wearing my Kevlar. It’s just a few bruises and sore spots. My ribs aren’t even broken."

Atwater just glares at him. "And you know that how exactly?"

"Antonio called the ambulance and Dawson and Brett checked on me," Ruzek continues, making Atwater snort and shake his head.

"With all due respect to Brett and Dawson, they don’t have an x-ray in the ambulance."

"As much as I appreciate your worry, Kev," Ruzek pats Atwater’s shoulder, "I’m good. I may skip a few sparrings, though."

Atwater snorts again. "No kidding.”

He gets interrupted by Jay coming in and Mouse is glad his colleagues’ attention is on each other. He can feel the relieved smile forming on his lips when he sees his boyfriend safe and sound. 

"Hey, you okay, Halstead?" Mouse asks. 

It costs him a lot, not to go to him and immediately check for injuries, then and there. Usually it’s Jay who plays the hero and gets hurt.

Jay winks at him before he says, "Guys, you should have seen Ruzek today! He fell from second floor balcony and still got the suspect. I’m pretty sure he thinks he’s Batman."

"I AM Batman," Ruzek confirms proudly and bumps his fist against Jay’s.

"Halstead, please, don’t encourage him." Atwater sighs, then asks, "It was second floor, you say?"

"Yeah, second." Jay nods, sitting on the edge of Mouse’s desk. "He fell on the suspect."

"He did what?" Mouse stifles a laugh, still looking at Jay. "How’s the suspect?"

"He’ll live." Jay grins, holding Mouse’s gaze. "Luckily, they landed on soil. Brett and Dawson took him to Med, though."

"Told you it wasn’t that bad..." Ruzek says absent-mindedly, scrolling through his cell phone. "There’s no Batman theme..." he says, disappointed.

"Ruzek... I... Seriously..." Atwater’s at a loss for words. "Just don’t do that again, okay? Not..." He sighs and hopes Adam gets it. Not when Kevin’s not there to have his back, to stop him from falling or to fall with him.

"I know." Ruzek looks up at him, sees the worry and tension written all over Atwater’s face and posture, and grows serious again. "I’ll try not to do that again." 

They both nod at that. "It may be hard, though, now, that I’m Batman..." Ruzek can’t resist to add with a grin, and Atwater grins, too.

"Right. You definitely are."


End file.
